RWBY: The Maiden Kai
RWBY: The Maiden Kai. It is a video game of fight created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD, based on the web series of RT RWBY and of the Fan-Fics done for, RWBY-FVAF. Description RWBY: The Maiden this Kai based on the events happened between the Volume 1 to 3 of the series. Apartir of the Vol 4 happen certain differences with the original series due to the fact that the game, beyond being a game based on the series of RT. East this one based really on RWBY-FVAF's Fan-Fics. In The Maiden Kai certain things not mentioned in the series were revealed, beside improving some scenes of the same one (More that quite of the Volume 1). The arches divide in the following form. Beacon Arc (Vol 1-3) It is based on the first three volumes of the series. It is necessary to mention that there are included exclusive elements of the game related to RWBY-FVAF. The protagonist of the Arch is Ruby Rose. Mistral Arc (Vol 4-5) From this point the game turns aside of the original series. Being this more than the whole original Arch, though it supports some elements of same intact as for example that Tyrian attacks the equipment RNJR. In this Arch it appears for the first time the Covenant, who has a paper Antagonistic in the future arches. The arch also takes several elements of RWBY-FVAF's Spin-Off, Histories of Remnant. The protagonist of the arch is Cinder Fall, is in addition the longest arch of all. Atlas And Vacuo Arc The Arch follows the events in Atlas and Vacou. More this point of the history must consider a version different from what will happen in the series due to the changes in other arches, though there is no a definite protagonist. Weiss and Winter can treat them as the protagonists in the first part about this. Covenant Awakening Arc (Transition) After Cinder's defeat and Salem several events happen. The arch centres more than quite on the acts done by the Covenant and as these they gain more force as the years happen, also they appear the first years of the following protagonist Flame Fall to the care of Ruby and Yang. As well as Blake takes the control of the White Fang and to be the queen of Menagerie. This Arch uses as transition for the arch FVAF (Flash) FVAF (Flash) Arc (Vol 1-2) The last arch of the series and the final result of everything happened in the previous arches. It is based on the Fan-Fics of the author RWBY-FVAF done on Wattpad. Narrating the events happened between the Volumes 1 and 2, more more details join him as the origins of the equipment FVAF in format of Trailer in the style of the original series. Without mentioning that some scenes are improved. The protagonist of the arch is Flame Fall. As mention the arch possesses the episodes still not released of the Volume 2, so this one still this in emission. Gameplay The Maiden Kai is a game of fights in a three-dimensional environment. The characters can move freely for the scenes, rise and go down quarters and chambers. Interactive objects of all kinds exist as the classic object thrown to damage the opponent up to some that cure the bar of life and grant certain Power-Up. Nevertheless some scenes also have hidden traps that go from a wild band of Grimms invade the scene, or recruits of the White Fang who attack the players. The characters have a barrier of Aura, that as in the majority of games of fight after filling they allow him the palyer's to realize special movements, the bars fill usually by means of blows. Nevertheless also there exist other methods of doing it like obtaining a Power-Up. Also they have Dust's bar that fills for Dust's quantity gathered by the player. Already be by means of the scenes of the game or in the manners of the game. The battles go from the typical one 1 VS 1 up to 4 VS 4 being this of a style of " Pitched Battle " where 4 Characters share a bar of life, the fighters participants will be falling down as this one falls down. It is necessary to mention that three prominent figures will be controlled by the AI, whereas one controlled by the player being this the leader of the equipment. Also assaults will be able to be realized combined already be of offensive or defensive form. Before every clash the characters will have a dialog with his rival who will depend on the one who faces. For example the dialogs between Ruby and Cinder were demonstrating the rancor that is had, whereas those of Ruby and Yang are more brotherly. It also is demonstrated in the dialogs of victory of each one, since it will depend on his opponent. As well as the showed gesture, something similar happens in the battle in equipments of 2 and 4. The relation of the prominent figures was demonstrating in gestures, an example serious that Cinder and Ruby will not give themselves the look after his victory. Modes Arcade Mode As in the majority of the games of Fight. The player faces a list of Characters up to the Final Boss History Mode The history of the game that narrates the events of this one. VS In this way free duels could be had by the CPU or in Multiplayer Dust's Shop In Dust's shop, the necessary Dust could be bought to equip the characters and to execute new movements. Training In this section, you will be able to train the characters to learn his movements, and to be able to have a better managing of these. World Of Remanent ''' This way, it shows images and contents of the game during his development. Characters The list of characters more some chiefs (These were marked by one '''B). They were mentioned in the Arch where they make début, in cursive it is if the characters of a previous arch it unblocks a new skill. Beacon Arc * Ruby Rose Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. * Weiss Schnee The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant but conflicted woman and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. * Blake Belladonna Raised by a Faunus couple in Menagerie, Blake's father was the leader of the White Fang, leading peaceful protests concerning the inequality between Faunus and humans, and Blake was a strong believer in this cause. However, once her father stepped down to be chief of Menagerie, her childhood friend Adam Taurus stepped up and began leading violent attacks against the humans, causing Blake to leave the White Fang. She then enrolled in Beacon Academy but hid her cat ears with a bow. * Yang Xiao Long Yang is the daughter of the renown Huntress Raven Branwen, but her mother disappeared when Yang was still young. After her father Taiyang remarried to one of his teammates named Summer Rose, they had another child named Ruby Rose. However, Summer died on a mission. Heartbroken by the disappearance of both of her mothers, Yang went on a journey with her baby sister to find Raven and bring her back, nearly getting her and her sister killed in the process. Once she was brought back safe, Yang decided to become a Huntress and find Raven. After getting accepted to Beacon Academy, a school that trains Hunstmen and Huntresses with Ruby, Yang became a member of her sister's team, Team RWBY, becoming its main brawler and having as much fun as possible in the process. * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkirye * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Cinder Fall * Emerald Suatrai * Mercury Black * Neopolitan * Roman Torchwick * Adam Taurus * Winter Schnee * Qrow Bradwen * Glynda Goodwitch Mistral Arc * Tyrian Callows * Hazel Rainart (B') * '''Yakimasu Azrael '(FC) * 'Tamashi '(FC) * 'Saurian '(FC) * 'Torr '(FC) * '''Leonardo Lionheart * Raven Bradwen Atlas And Vacuo Arc Nebula Violette Dew Gayl Gwen Darcy Octavia Ember Covenant Arc FVAF (Flash) Arc * Flame Fall * Vector Shigetsu * A-Polian * Frederick Schnee * Barry Arc * Skyla Sign * Leon * Suiko Winged * Hygroir (B''') * '''Shadow * Beta * Krak (B) Themes Trivia Category:Game Category:Fighting Category:RWBY Category:Toshiki Game Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games